Rochester Asphalt Wiki
Rochester Asphalt Inc, Leader in Asphalt Paving and concrete driveway installation. We are in Rochester, MN and serve southern Minnesota. Our service includes everything from Install to Repair your Asphalt or Concrete. Things to Consider Before Hiring an Asphalt Paving Contractors More and more people now are opting for asphalt paving instead of concrete for their driveways as asphalt paving has a number of advantages over concrete paving. Not only asphalt ensures a hard durable surface, it also prevents cracking during a freeze or thaw cycle. Paving asphalt is also easier and quicker than paving using concrete. But to get the best results from your asphalt, it is necessary that you hire a good asphalt-paving contractor to do the job for you. Finding a reliable asphalt contractor can be quite difficult. But, if you ask your friends and acquaintances for references and search online for contractors, you will be able to locate a good contractor in no time. Ask for quotes from at least three short listed asphalt-paving contractors and opt for one that suits your requirement and budget the best. But, if you see a huge difference (more than $1000) between the quoted amounts of two asphalt paving contractors, do not get attracted by the rates of the company charging less, as the probability is that it is a small company that will give you a thinner layer of asphalt which will not last long. A good asphalt-driving contractor would survey your site and tell you about any extra requirements and necessities before sending his workers. There are a number of things that you should discuss with the contractor before you call them for the final job. Firstly, ask about their insurance and license. This is necessary as, otherwise, you might become a victim of fraud. Also, if a worker gets injured on the site then you will have to face problems in case the company doesn't have the necessary insurance. Secondly, inquire about drainage to prevent water collecting on your driveway. Make sure that the driveway is crowned, so that the water runs along the boundary or you would face problems during winters. Thirdly, ask the asphalt-paving contractors if they would charge any thing extra to reinstall gates, if necessary, according to the new level of the driveway. And lastly, tell the contractor that the other surrounding area should not be harmed in any way and if there is any mess created by the workers, they will have to clean it up. Rochester Asphalt INC. is having expertise in Driveway Paving and Concrete Paving. If you are looking for a trustworthy, experienced, honest, reliable and dedicated paving contractor, visit www.rochesterasphalt.com. They repair Asphalt Driveway in addition to paving new driveways. Concrete Driveway Installation And Asphalt Seal Coating Services When it comes to your concrete driveway installation, this is not the best do-it-yourself project to tackle. Unless you have previously worked in the industry and are well versed in laying a new driveway with concrete, then it should be left to the professionals that have the right personnel and tools to do the job right. If just one major mistake is made you will have to end up demolishing two driveways instead of one, and nearly double the cost when you have hire a licensed contractor to come out and do the job again. A double car garage driveway can run in cost from seventy eight hundred dollars up to ten thousand dollars without any cosmetic options. There are few times that a driveway will have to be replaced, but when the need arises, you want to know that your investment will be handled by a company that can produce a new driveway that will last for twenty to thirty years without major repair needed. If your old driveway was damaged by a physical accident or huge tree falling on it, the contractor will be able to help as a liaison between you and your insurance company concerning replacement costs, and minimum required specifications. People who live in more rural areas will sometimes have asphalt driveways, instead of concrete. The reason for this is of course money, as they may fall outside the purview of city code requirements and can use the product of their choosing. There is however the fact that asphalt is not as tough and resilient as concrete, and needs maintenance on a regular basis. It is still less costly with the extra work, but there is one service that can be purchased to help your private road to your home last a little longer. Asphalt Seal Coating, as this provides a tier of protection against the elements, and will make the base pad last much longer. Businesses who have asphalt parking lots are also the perfect candidate to have a yearly asphalt seal coating service performed, and of course new parking lot marking to spruce up the lot and make the overall property have a cleaner and more professional look. This coating method will also prevent oil and gasoline that leaks from automobiles when parked from weakening the asphalt, which can cause more cracks to appear after a hard freeze in the winter. Rochester Asphalt specializes in the "Asphalt Seal Coating" field. For more information, visit their website www.rochesterasphalt.com or call them directly at 507-282-1229. Benefits of Asphalt Seal Coating and Infrared Patching Driveways and parking lots are most commonly covered with asphalt. With proper care, this asphalt can last up to 30 years, and is the most cost effective way to cover such roads. The key here is proper care. Truth is asphalt is slightly porous and therefore can weaken and deteriorate over time. Rain, chemical drips, and spills and leaks from vehicles will seep in and break down the bond in the asphalt. Even sun exposure oxidizes the material over time, making it weaker. The small cracks created eventually will become larger and deeper cracks. Asphalt seal coating is the most effective way to prevent this from happening. Seal coating is maintenance you can have completed on your asphalt every 3 to 4 years, depending on the wear and tear your specific driveway or parking lot experiences. The coating is a mixture of asphalt, water, and other chemicals that will blend and give a new, thin seal to your existing surface. Not only will this protect your road and make it easier to clean, but will also give it a cleaner, more professional look. This is important, especially for business parking lots, and it is also then ready for any striping necessary. If you follow this maintenance schedule, you will save considerable money over time. If you have asphalt that has not been properly sealed through the years, or due to extreme conditions has become damaged in spots, then infrared patching of the problem areas is the best solution. This process uses in-place heating from special equipment to heat the asphalt (to about 3 inches deep) in the problem area. This loosens up the material, and then new asphalt is blended in and leveled and rolled to create a seamless area with no cracks or damage. The benefits of this method are that it can be completed in about 10 to 20 minutes, depending on the area size, it costs less due to minimal equipment, people, and time needed, and the fact that no direct flame is used. It is no question that asphalt is the best choice for any road, especially driveways and parking lots. Seal coating and infrared patching are great ways to maintain the asphalt without a lot of cost, so that it can have the longest life possible. Professional contractors are the best choice for the work, and they should be able to give you the best advice for what your specific needs are. To learn more about the benefits your place can gain by asphalt seal coating or infrared patching feel free to contact rochesterasphalt.com or call them at 507-282-1229. Category:Browse